The present invention relates to a self service terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM).
At present self service terminals often comprise two separate interfaces: a data entry keyboard and a display screen for displaying instructions or information to a user. The keyboard has a fixed number of keys with the character or characters that each key represents printed on them. Thus, keyboards are manufactured to a specified layout and if a different keyboard layout is required then there would have to be changes in the manufacturing process. Also a disabled person may have difficulty in operating such a terminal, particularly if such a person is visually impaired or has limited use of upper limbs.
It is known that each key of a keyboard can comprise a light emitting diode (LED) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) mounted on its top face whereby the character displayed can be varied. For example, a letter on a key may be changed from upper case to lower case.
It is also known for self service terminals to employ touch screens in which areas on the screen act as keys if they are touched. However, some users find it difficult to key in information on a touch screen since the user does not get a positive tactile response.